This is it
by justaiden
Summary: Adam and Becky are about to have their first time together when something happens to Adam. Beckdam one shot. Becky 2nd person POV.


"Today is the day," you say to yourself, looking in the mirror in the Torres' bathroom. You have been planning this for a long time. You love Adam with all your heart and you know Adam loves you just the same even without him saying the three words back to you. You don't see why you can't show your love through this intimate moment.

Adam has been worried about this day even more than you have been and all you want it to show him how much you love him and that you will love him no matter what.

The usually busy and crowed house was empty. The only sound you could here was Adam moving around his room, probably throwing things around his room to make it less messy. Running a hand through your hair, you fight back against the butterflies in your stomach. With a sigh, you leave the bathroom and open the door to the boy's room.

Adam looks up and you can tell by the look in his eyes that he is just as nervous and excited as you are. The boy is frozen in his spot so you decide to make the first move. You close the door, even though there is no point, and walk to the boy of your dreams.

You look from his bright, blue eyes to his lips before closing the distance. Your lips move together perfectly. His warm hands are on your hips. You take a step, moving him backwards until he falls on the bed. You move on top of the boy. The kiss deepens and a fire is ignited inside you. You want more. His hands fumble to remove your cardigan. You help him and drop it off the side of the bed. His lips envelop yours. Electricity shoots through your body with ever touch and all you want is for Adam to touch you all over.

Your hands tug at his hair. Your bodies move together in perfect rhythm. Your hands move down his body to the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, you look into his eyes for permission. He doesn't have to say the words, you just know by his eyes. You lift his t-shirt off and toss in on the ground. You know how he feels about this body so you go straight back to his lips without paying attention to the white tank top that is compressing his torso. You feel his heart racing. Or maybe that's your heart.

Breaking away from his lips again, you move to trail kisses down his jaw and down his neck. Hand touching the smooth skin of his hip. Your lips are just under his collar bone to the edge of the fabric when you feel it. Something happens. Adam's breathing becomes rapid but you know your love well enough to know this isn't from pleasure. Something is wrong. Your head shoots up to see panic in his eyes. He's fighting to get away and you don't know why.

"Adam?"

Your voice is shaking. The only thing that is going through your head is to help Adam. He rolls out from under you and quickly leaves the room. Lying on the bed alone, your mind races to figure out what to do. Quickly, you get off the bed, grab his shirt off the ground, and go after him.

He's in the bathroom. His cheeks are wet. You're frozen in the door way by the sight of your love with his knees pulled tight to his chest. You realize you need to do something and across the room to his side. You kneel down and sit next to him. Your arms go around him and he is reluctant but moves his head on to your shoulder. You want to ask him what is wrong, tell him everything is okay. But you don't. Silence is golden. Instead you hold the boy close to you. He's shaking, either from his cries or from the coldness of sitting on the bathroom floor. Either way you decide it is best to give him his shirt in hopes to make him feel better.

Letting go of him, you take his shirt and pull it down over his head. He isn't helping at all. Your mind races to figure out what to do. That's when you look down at his hands. His right hand is squeezing his left wrist rather tightly. It takes a bit, but you finally get him to let go and put his shirt on the rest of the way. Your eyes move back down to his hands and you see it.

Thin white lines cover his forearm. You gasp and he pulls his arm away from you. You don't know what to do but you need him to stop. You need him to be happy and okay.

"I'm so sorry," you hear his voice say quietly, so quiet you wonder if he even spoke.

Moving close to the boy, your lips come together lightly. Just enough to tell Adam that you are there for him no matter what. You pull him in again, his head on your shoulder. He puts his arms around you, yours around him.

And you hear the three words that you have been wait to hear since you met the boy. "I love you." It is barely a whisper, but you hear it.

"I love you too, Adam Torres."


End file.
